Talk:Absolute Violence/@comment-26973278-20190716051911/@comment-26973278-20190829233417
Yes, yes, act like you're shooting down arguments by insulting me and claiming your opinions are facts. Truly wondrous. I never said it was a competition and you keep putting words in my mouth, nor do pages have to be intensely original but rather they have to add something or not at all. This page doesn't do that, it doesn't add anything beneficial that my page doesn't cover. I agree with you that encyclopedias are about documentation, not creativeness, so why does this page exist again? You could've added onto my page. You aren't dishing facts, you are dishing opinions and calling them facts. I'm not being dismissive of them either, I'm disagreeing with them as I believe they are wrong, simple as that. If I'm supposed to agree with you to supposedly not "dismiss" your counterarguments, I'm sorry, but you're wrong there. Not everybody is going to agree with you. I did notice that pages here are similar, usually of the "more powerful" variety, which I do not stand behind. These pages exist because there is a divide in people who desire these pages to remain and people who don't. I'm the latter there. Plagiarism still can be applied to "similar" pages as you are taking content and not giving credit to the original (P.S. Saying the page is a "Perfect form of Enhanced Violence" is not giving credit). This page didn't need to be documented, at all. The users are already on the original page, applications/associations are also relatively the same. Good for you to stand by your opinion, that is admirable. However, you insulting me and dismissing my argument while claiming yours is fact doesn't make me the bad guy here. I am not the one who needs to "fix" my behavior since nothing is wrong, you, however, need to seriously take criticism with a grain of salt, not become salty. Oh, and since you seem so fixated on the idea that encyclopedias/wikipedias don't have ownership, I'll prove you wrong right now. Have you ever noticed that those pages have cited information (References & Footnotes)? Yeah, that's because that information is owned, if you use that information without giving credit, you can be in deep legal trouble. So much for documentation not being owned. Anyone can write anything on wikipedia/encyclopedias, but if you try using something that isn't yours and try to pass it off as yours, you can get into deep trouble. In addition to that, people who discover/invent something can claim to own that documentation, such as how Alan Turing is considered the Father of Computer Science for his contributions and inventions. In this case, I'm the only one who documented my page, Enhanced Violence, I'm the only one who gathered information and users, of course with people sometimes advising/recommending users which I can check. Hence, I do have ownership of that page since I'm the one who provided the information, anyone is free to edit it, but if I feel like the page is going somewhere I don't want it to, I can undo it. Simple as that. Overall, I'm done with this conversation, it has went on for a month and I have proven my point and stand by it. You just can't let go that someone has a opinion different than yours and that you can't change that, so you start insulting and claiming your opinions are fact. Either way, I've won the battle, but you won the war. This page isn't going to disappear anytime soon, sadly. I hope you take criticism with a grain of salt next time rather than react this way.